syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
15 January 1920
Syracuse Herald- Beechnut Five Beaten In Hard Fought Battle All-Syracuse Wins, 20 To 17- Collegiate Rules Save Game The unbroken string of victories of the All-Syracuse basketball team remains intact, the local athletes having added another scalp to their belts Wednesday night when they took the Beechnuts of Canajoharie into camp by a score of 20 to 17. But it was the collegiate rules rather than superior skill that saved the day for the Syracusans. The visiting team scored seven field goals while Syracuse was able to count only five. But the visiting team resorted to the discontinuous dribble, a foul in collegiate rules but a legitimate play in the professional leagues, and they were penalized by having fouls called. As a result twenty-three fouls were called on the visitors and twelve on the home team, a total of thirty-five for the game, an average of almost one a minute. Crisp shot the fouls for Syracuse and tallied on ten of his twenty-three shots. But the visitors stuck to the league idea of having the man on whom a foul declared committed shoot the free trial. As a result Noll, generally considered the best foul shot in the New York State League, took only four shots. He tallied on two of them. Alberding took five shots and made a single point. Dowd shot twice and Schuler once without scoring. Murnane, against whom Tormey played a remarkably clean game, did not have a shot. Wilbur Crisp was the star of the game. Twice when the visitors were in the lead he came through with pretty field goals that started the All-Syracusans off with renewed life. The first half was fast and furious ending with the score 6 to 5 favoring the visitors. The visitors made their points on field goals by Murnane and Noll and Noll’s two foul points. Crisp tallied all of the Syracuse points with a field goal and three fouls. Starting the second half three fouls in rapid succession were called on the visitors and Crisp sent each try into the net for a point. The visiting players sulked and pouted about the floor for the next five minutes and when they woke up Crisp, Rafter and Schwarzer had scored from the floor and the score was 14 to 6. The Beechnuts rallied gamely but the lead was too big. Noll and Schwarzer had a merry time at center, bringing football and even a few wrestling rules into play at times. Noll was threatened with expulsion by the referee. The score follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Tormey, rf (0-0-0), Schwarzer, c, (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (2-10-14), Casey, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-10-20). BEECHNUT FIVE: Alberdine, lf (0-2-2), Schuler, rf (3-0-6), Nolls, c (2-1-5), Murnane, lg (1-0-2), Dowd, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (7-3-17). Score at halftime- Beechnut five 6, All-Syracuse 5. Refree- Steinberg. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Post Standard- Crisp’s Five Triumphs Over Beechnut Basketeers All-Syracuse Quintet Wins Stormy Battle; Beechnut Five Defeated, 20 To 17, In Thrilling Court Struggle; Visitors Lead First; Invaders Hold Supremacy In Opening Session In one of the most sensational basketball battles ever witnessed on a local court the All-Syracuse quintet last night won a 20 to 17 victory over the formidable Beechnut five of Canajoharie on the State Armory floor. A crowd of 1,600 spectators, who witnessed the hotly waged struggle, was kept at high tension throughout, the final result remaining in doubt until the last moment of play. During the opening period the opposing players strove grimly for supremacy, both fives playing a close guarding game. When the whistle for half time sounded the Beechnut aggregation had obtained a scant 8 to 6 lead. With Syracuse cohorts wildly cheering for the locals to “come back,” Captain Tormey led his teammates into the fray in the second period determined to wrest victory from the leaders. Manager Wilbur Crisp, the star left guard of the local five, proved the hero of the hour, when he “pulled the game out of the fire” with his field basket and foul shooting early in the final stanza. The Syracusans never relinquished the advantage thus gained and from that point to the close of the contest led their opponents by a tight margin. The invaders, however, constantly threatened and the battle was nip and tuck to the final whistle. Besides Crisp, Schwarzer and Rafter were in the limelight for All-Syracuse. The individual battle between Schwarzer and Nolls, the crack pivot of the visiting team, was one of the features of the game. In this the Syracusans had a shade of the better of the argument. Schuler, the flashy left forward of the Beechnut aggregation and well-known state league star, was a constant menace, and his three field baskets in the final period all but turned the tide in favor of the invaders. On Saturday night the All-Syracuse team will meet the fast Oneida Community, Ltd., quintet, and another stern test for Manager Crisp’s charges is expected. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Tormey, rf (0-0-0), Schwarzer, c, (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (2-10-14), Casey, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-10-20). BEECHNUT FIVE: Alberdine, lf (0-2-2), Schuler, rf (3-0-6), Nolls, c (2-1-5), Murnane, lg (1-0-2), Dowd, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (7-3-17). Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:January 15 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey